Equestria girls: Little Big Planet psvita
hi guys, me llamo Aralis y soy anónima. Bueno este fic me inspire por el juego de mi hermano Prólogo Mi nombre es Sayey, antes solia vivir en un lugar llamado Ferialia, un dia me fui de viaje a mi planeta natal pero cuando volvi todo era diferente, ya no habian niños corriendo con globos, ni niñas comiendo algodones de azúcar. Todo se veía solitario y triste. Decidi investigar mas a fondo las cosas y me di cuenta de algo horrible... Una feria en marcha Sayey se puso a investigar hasta q llego a una enorme capa de circo, se oían risas pero cuando iba a entrar una chica con sombrero negro, vestida de presentadora de circo, piel amarilla y cabello esponjado y naranja se le acerca y le dice chica : yo que tu no entraria ahi(las corttinas se abren con una luz en forma de algo hipnotizante )ven deprisa Las lecciones de loco_mocion Sayey no piensa un segundo y sigue a la joven mientras ella le decia chica: menos mal que te he encontrado a tiempo, porq el planeta Ferialia ahora es un lugar malvado...Entran cosas felices...(se ve como entran algunas personas y las risas se convierten en gritos de miedo ) y salen...ellos Eran unas especies de criaturas de madera, carecian de rostro y una cruz en su lugar chica: los llamamos los Vacios, trabajan para Puppeter, ella maneja los hilos, despues de todo ¿como te llamas ? Sayey: mi nombre es Sayey Flina: bueno Sayey, soy la coronel Flina, una vez fui una jefa de pista legendaria y el orgullo de Ferialia, pero ya no. Puppeter se ha llevado lo bueno de este lugar. Sígueme, no hay tiempo q perder Ambas chicas comienzan a caminar mientras Flina le decía Flina: te llevare a La Marioneta, el campamento secreto, alli aprenderás las habilidades necesarias para lo q te aguarda. En los viejos tiempos la gente de Ferialia llevaba alegría a todos los lugares, ahora no quedan mas que recuerdos delpasado... Hubo un tiempo en el que Puppeter era la artistamas divertida, movia los hilos, las marionetas bailaban y elmundo sonreía. Pero la vida de cualquier titiritero es solitaria,y con el tiempo fue quedando sin nada de alegria y la magiacomenzó a perderse hasta que un dia escucho el sonido mas espantoso de este mundo... el temido abucheo! en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dezhizo de todo y desapareció... un dia regresó llena de ira, ya no era la misma. Con sus Vacios ha tomado el control de Ferialia asi que huimos cual ratas que abandonan un barco... Debemos detenerla o pronto llegaremos al final del camino Como iban en un carrito no se habian dado cuenta de... Flina: DJEENITZ!!! EL FIN DEL CAMINO!!! Flina alcanzo a frenar antes de que el carrito se fuera al precipicio Flina: bah! en realidad no he pasado miedo. Vamos ya hemos llegado a La Marioneta! La marioneta era una especie de tren con incontables vagones y alli Sayey entrenaria. Durante la mañana Sayey no hizo nada fuera de lo normal: un saltito aqui y alla. Luego comenzó a hacer acrobacias y saltos locos, muy locos. Para entonces llegar a su última prueba: El Piano del Peligro Flina: creo q he sido muy suave contigo... Hasta ahora! asi q ponte tu traje mas heroico y vn al escenario Cuando Sayey entro al escenario tenia forma de un piano, arriba habia un enorme acordion q obviamente aplastaba Flina: damas y caballeros, se van a quedar plasmados! nuestra heroína va a tocar el piano del Peligro para enfrentarse a esta ultima prueba. Las teclas son la clave de la victoria y q empieze el show!!! Sayey comenzo a tocar cada una de las teclas y cada una hacia una cosa diferente: unas debilitaban el acordion, o sea se le caían las teclas, otras hacian que algunas s hicieran cenizas...Sayey presionaba las teclas al azar pero luego razono: debajo de las teclas habian cuerdas que sostenían el acordeón, asi que si tocaba esas teclas lo harian caer. La teoría de Sayey fue cierta, presiono esas teclas, el acordeón cayó y Flina dijo Flina: lo has conseguido, te declaro lista para comenzar la misión! pero esto es solo el principio... he oido q los Vacios estan causando problemas por aqui cerca. Asi que, como solía decir un viejo amigo, vamos primero de cabeza al desafío ambas suben a un bote, era hora de ver si esa historia de Puppeter era cierta Flina: ha llegado el momento Sayey,nos espera el destino y si nos sonrie la suerte,encontraremos la clave para derrotar a Puppeter!! El bote se adentro en un bosque,un tunel para ser exacts ,pero digamos q a nuestra querida Flina no le gustaban... Lo que estuvo roto en Rarolandia Nuestras amigas ,despues de viajar un rato se adentraron en tunel... Flina: AHHHHHHHHH! porqué túnel, porqué???!!! Ambas salen del túnel a una especie de jardín en construcción por asi decirlo Flina: uf...hemos...salido... y en un mundo nuevo y extraño. Pero las pistas se separan por dos caminos,asi que haremos lo mismo. Recuerda tu entrenamiento pequeña Sayey,una verdadera Ferialina no tiene miedo... PERO Sayey bajo de bote y una de las flores enormes de ese lugar empezó a moverse hacia ellas... Flina: (ultra mega asustada) AHHHHHHHHH! !!!( arranca el bote y se va sola) Sayey se asusto un poco pero se quedo quietecita y detrs de la flor salio una chica peli rosa pastel ,piel amarilla,un vestido blanco con rayas azules y zapatos de ese color Chica: oh vaya una visita,q maravilla! me llamo Marianne Noisette y esto es raro... es Rarolandia para ser exacts... hace algún tiempo este lugar estaba lleno de cosas que nadie queria ,yo entre ellas . Un dia me recontruyeroon por arte de magia ...quien? no lo se, pero se que fue por algún motivo. Desd aquel dia he pasado el tiempo limpiando y arreglando,recontruyndo este mundo roto...pero esta tierra esta plagada de esas criaturas desagradables ( refiriendose a los Vacios ) no hacen mas que romper cosas y robarlas tambien ,tal vez se las lleven para que su amo juegue ,pero deberia buscarse sus propios juguetes... Pareces una chica muy valiente ,me ayudarías a devolver la paz a Rarolandia? Sayey: cuenta con eso Marianne, por donde empezamos? Marianne : descubriendo su origen, sino Rarolandia será despojada d su elegancia mecanica y quedará reducida a la nada Las dos chicas exploran un rato el lugae,lleno de tuercas y flores lugo el ambiente se oscurecio ... Marianne : parece q esas criaturllas han pasado por aqui ,este lugar puede ser peligroso,porqué no t llevas mi último invento? (saca un objeto raro tambien ) Vualá el Rarocohete! no solo es un sombrero chulo,lanza proyectiles Sayey: que onda Marianne : ya lose , porqué no haces algo de tiro al blanco para ver ver si si hace lo que debe Luego de un poco de práctica Marianne dice Marianne: funciona! ahora dos consejos: el primero es que mucho cuidado con el lodo rosa , ya que puede ser apatecible pero te causara graves heridas Sayey: como lo sabes ? Marianne: experiencia propia, el segundo consejo es que el Rarocohete destruira el lodo rosa,procura usarlo cuando necesites abrirte paso Sayey: gracias Marianne: no hay de que Durante algunas horas Sayey exploraba el lugar, luego encontro una vieja mina obviamente repleta de Vacíos . Sayey entro y en eso sonó una alarma.Rapidamente salio un tren que casi aplasta a Marianne,de no haber sido de que tuviera buenos reflejos ...Un rato despues la mina comenzó atemblar Marianne: esto podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento,tenemos que huir mientras podamos,pero llevate el Rarocohete,por si acaso Sayey bajó un poco más y entonces la alarma sonó , el tren salió de nuevo y esta vez casi aplasta a Sayey. Como Sayey tenía una vista de águila , vio que el combustible era de ... Lodo rosa . Obviamente si lo destruía con el rarocohete significa un adiós tren . No debería costarle tanto...solo es una vagoneta con una perforadora gigante en la punta jeje . Después de un rato , Sayey no se creía... Había acabado no solo con el tren sino con todos esos vacío. El Tren chocó con parte de la mina y esta cayo Marianne: AAAAAAAAHHHHH *ambas salen antes q cayera * oh vaya, creo q fue un poco mas emocionante de lo normal Sayey: tu lo has dicho Marianne: bueno,Rarolandia está libre de maldad al fin . Pero me pregunto porque estarían esas criatiras causando tantos problemas, a saber q harán ahora... De la nada sale una jaula , q encierra a Marianne , la pobre solo gritaba " SOCORRO " , Sayey intento alcanzarla pero como la caja estaba atada a un helicóptero... Entonces salió una peli esponjado salió con su bote Flina: Sayey¡¡ ven rápido,he encontrado una manera de- no termino su frase porque una nave distinta a la anterior comenzó a llevarse a Sayey Flina: oh djeenetz, sabia q llegaría este día , Puppeter se esta enfadando ... Huele la derrota¡¡¡... Pero una verdadera Ferialina NUNCA lava los calcetines¡¡¡ (¿) A la espera de acción Sayey había sido rescatada/secuestrada por un chico de cabello azul, piel amarilla, chaqueta negra cerrada y pantalón jeans , encima de que traía ...¿ un parche . Ok esto se puso mas raro de lo normal...Ferialia ya me da miedo. Primero unos muñecos endemoniados, segundo un sombrero que lanza misiles y ahora... Probablemente una fábrica abandonada . En fin Sayey estaba súper asustada, ya que no solo la acompañaba el , sino unas chicas q les dicen las Ojoespias ¿¿¿: Ojoespias, ya están listo. Creo q no estamos grabando. No, no pasa nada,sigan sin grabar, bien, vamos allá prueba en 5,4,3,2,1 acción. Vaya, hola pequeñuela, soy Sean Brawn , salvador del mundo, creador de planes, portador de parches (¿) no, eso hace verme ridículo Sayey y las Ojoespias: jajajajajaja ja Sean: en donde iba ah si... Esa cosa q se ha llevado a tu coleguita no es mas q la punta del iceberg, amiga mía . Puppeter tiene muchísimas mas como esa , y todas dejan su carga en una fábrica abandonada en Ciudad Jackpot.Si quieres ayudarme a salvar el mundo, tenemos q descubrir la verdad tras los muros de esa fábrica.Ya casi entramos en mi guarida secreta, cuando estemos ahí podemos idear un plan de ataque. Hasta entonces, y aquí se despide Sean Brawn. Vale, me ha gustado, bien, y entramos en directo en 5,4,3,2,1 ac- *la nave tiembla un poco porque no tenía combustible para tanto rato...* Los chicos, después de unas horas , se estacionaron en la guarida. Estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos como tablets, iPads, iPhones, laptops , etc. Pero como habían pagado eso¡¡¡ ah claro, esa ciudad es una capital Sean: bienvenida a mi guarida secreta Sayey: WAO es WAO Ojoespia 1: aveces pensamos q es demasiado... Ah, toma *le da unos audífonos * Sayey: ammm.... Gracias Ojoespia 2 : ustedes adelántense , mientras yo le muestro a Sayey la guarida Sean: bien, hasta luego Sean y la Ojoespia 1 se van mientras la Ojoespia 2 ( vamos a llamarla Clarita ) le mostraba a Sayey un aparato secreto ... Clarita: déjame ver... Bingo ¡¡¡ Categoría:Equestria Girls Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy